shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder
Hey Starman. Welcome to here. Did you just now join? If you did then... did you do it for me? JK. LOL. :3 That's be a weird reason to join though. Anyways my bro is asleep so I'm gonna greet ya. :Legend, you forgot to sign, and that would be... stalker-ish... ::Lolz, I just had a couple ideas for some custom Shy Guys (scratch that, just one, because apparently somebody already thought of Bowser Guy), and I thought I would share them. Lack of Templates Should I fix that?-- :Meh... I suppose... Ok, I've added the GFL Licensing Template (which should be locked by the way), the Template:Template image template, and the Personal image template. Hows that for helping? (not bragging by the way) :Good Hmm, this must be another semi-dead wiki. That would explain why there's not much stuff happening here. :Yep I'm here! So get off your lazy ass and help us! By the way I've told almost everyone this so don't think I'm yelling at just you and this is just how I am. Don't get mad at me. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) So you got my message huh? Good thing too cause even though today's Saturday nobody is on here for some reason. I'm still sad about my sister but! I must live since that is what she would want for me to do. Btw what do you think of Awesome Sigh Guy? He is just a younger twin brother for Sigh Guy I created specifically for my avatar picture. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol, "kills with awesomeness." Yeah I know. If you want I can get you that picture along with one of Sigh Guy. And you can have that as your avatar or is that a bit too much? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok Alright! I'm working on it right now as we speak. Lol. :D The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) There! It's all done. And now to upload it. I had to specifically get rid of that aura around Awesome Sigh Guy since he doesn't really have that. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) All uploaded! Now you probably need to save it as one of your own things so that you can make it your avatar. I hope that helps. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok, where is it? Ok. Go to new pictures which is convieniently located on the menu, then look for the image that has both Sigh Guy and Awesome Sigh Guy in it and there it is. Again, I hope that helps. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol, you got the awesome sigh guys face from the awesome smiley ok, brb, playing famicom wars Have you seen... ...that list on my talk page and my ideas for the characters who'll have the x and y buttons if they ever make a fourth Mario and Luigi game? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ya You got any ideas for the next M&L game? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You mean the sequel to Bowser's Inside Story? idk, I haven't really played that game. Yeah the sequel. The one they probably haven't even came out with yet. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! You're finally here! But for how long? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) When I have time? Which is right now, BTW. Oh, and you can dismiss the notice now. We have 400 articles. That wasn't me. That's Timson's doing which led me to do the editing goal thingie. So... want to fight? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ehh, why not? Bowser Guy was me. I came up with the Bowser Guy article... Yeah... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) hm. About Randomoscity... XD001 is actually Shadow Lugia, you know. *Spoiler: Some person took over Cipher Lab and started to create Shadow PEOPLE, which are XD002s.*HeadphonesYoshi 23:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah the XD001 and Cipher Lab thing is from Pokemon XD.HeadphonesYoshi 23:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Coincidence much? Wow, Kenneth, stop telling people things that they already know. Ok Timson. ><HeadphonesYoshi 01:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sign into Windows Live. I g2g2 dinner. Actually I've never played Pokemon XD. .... i is bored... :Cats :...............-- i ish boored again -_- Do not Make articles that contain content made by me without my permission beforehand. Please? Oh and BTW, XD001 is Shadow Lugia. ok. Gonna be here for a few more mins. lol random video i found thumb|304px|right|lol waffles (btw credit to mcgken for this video) This is a random video i found its hilarious (and no i haven't gone n00b) *goes Hmm..... like the king from ytp* Apparently there is a Youtube user who is named starman125. (I don't even have a youtube account) Now what could this mean? *no one is here, crickets chirp* Wow, slow day. im here, i just dont feel like doing anything'R to the' P to the Wyb. [A clone of the angel's appears and calls him a noob which the real one then grabs the letter "B" from the word and throws it at the clone] Ha, ha! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) hmm..... *a TOASTER swallows up the clone* Fwee, I have no homework. I am ON but only for one hour. Hey guys.... Sorry I haven't been here awhile. I was helping out the earthbound wiki. About Mario and Luigi: Purple Heroes Is it a real game? If so, where can it be found? :wow... It's not. I made it up. ಠ_ಠ OK, so its just entirely made up with no way to play it? And by the way he's just using my original ideas of the Shy Bros. and Shroobio. Although I gotta admit even I'm impressed. Hey Timson since those characters are mine try to give me credit for coming up with them. Of course I mean Shy Bros. and Shroobio. I mean it! And try to make it playable or something. I'm asking too much aren't I? But I just want this all done. And also if you do end up making this game put the whole game on the Purple Heroes article please? If that's a good idea then do it when it's done and tell me it is but if not... then tell me that too. Well like they say in Brooklyn "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :i dout ths gme wil b made. it wuld tke hurs to rip/mke sprts. let alone lern to code, and prgrm it, and... ::I'll probably e-mail Nintendo with the suggestion, provided they're not already at work with M&L4... :::Thay'll ignore it trust me, plus it is illegal for thjem to take that idea ::I know they'll ignore me. But I just can't stop thinking about it.. ::::Slowest. Day. Ever. Ok, probably not. :Slowwwwww assssssssss hellllllllllllllllllll Random Fact The user Wikia impersonates admins. :?-- ::Wikia impersonates admins by saying that they are the administrator. For example: "Hi, welcome to (insert wiki name here). Thanks for your edit to the (insert article name here) page. Please sign in and create a user name. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- (insert admin name here) (insert talk page here) (insert date here)". But it's not the admin itself who left the message. It's Wikia. Is that enough info? :Yeah, that's why it always gets blocked. XD-- ::XDDDD WHERE ARE YOU?! Please come back here and edit some more. Creations... ...attack!!! 21:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Hi, I haven't been on lately, sorry :( - How are things going at Kirby Wiki? Everythings going fine, thanks for asking. :Bored...-_-ZzZzZz--